Snape and the Profit
by Dr Calie Gates
Summary: This will be a story set 7 years befor HP, about the profit of HP, it's quite interesting, it will have action, magic, adventure, love and love makeing. im going to keep it as close as i can to the Movies but theres only so much google can do lol, i hope you all enjoy.
1. She

_welcome_  
_Just a few things before I start, One is that I do not own any of the character (apart from Calie Gates, she's my OC for harry potter) I'm just borrowing them to make this fanfic. Tow is that I have done as much research as I can to make this as close to the real thing as possible and finally three please keep in mind that this is just a little pit of fun, I'm a huge Snape fan girl and I've wanted to make a Fic for ages now but haven't found the time. I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it._

* * *

**_SHE!_**

"You wished to speak with me Albus?" Snape panted as he lent against the pillar in Dumbledore's study, trying to regain his breath having walked rather quickly to get from the dungeon to the study. When you receive a summons from Dumbledore you do not doodle or put it off, you drop what you're doing and make you way there post-haste. "Ah yes Severus, I need for you to go on a rather important errand for me" Dumbledore began to stroke his long white beard as he paced his study, face full of ponder and worry. "There's a girl" he pause "A very special girl, I've sent an owl with a letter attached. She is to start here come September" Snape said nothing for a moment hopping that Dumbledore would explain why exactly this was anything to do with him. When nothing was said Snape asked "what does this have to do with me?" Dumbledore stopped pacing and lifted an envelope from his desk giving it to Snape he said with much concern in his voice "She thinks she's a muggle, Magic is not real and will ,with all certainty believe that the letter is some sort of practical joke. your task is to go to the address in that envelope and convince her otherwise." Dumbledore looked down at Snape over the top of his glasses "You must do what ever it takes to get her here, do you understand?" Snape said nothing just nodded "good" Dumbledore sat back in his chair and began to read.  
"what does-" Snape began  
"-she look like" Dumbledore finished. "you wont have to know...she'll know you" Dumbledore stared at Snape through the top of his glasses once more, this was a harsh 'no more questions' stare and with one long swoosh of his cape Snape turned and made his way to the exit. "Oh and Severus, make sure the girl is safe...Always!" Snape turned at the last word as it bit through him like Iced wind. How dare he repeat that word, Snape had told Dumbledore his feelings for Lilly Potter in a moment of trusting and weakness. How dear he use it now. Dumbledore knew the effect that would have upon Snape but he continued without feeling, without an apology, nothing "I'm not the only one looking for her" having said all that need to be said he just stared down back at his book. Snape angrily stomped out.  
Dumbledore struggled to read his book. His mind to alive with questions, memory's, and feelings, this task was to important for apologies or long explanations, He needed the girl he also had to remind Snape of the harsh, ripping, emptiness of heartbreak. He needed Snape to remember why he chose the light, why Dumbledore spared him.

"NOOOO!" screamed a cold, sweaty Calie as she shoots up from her bed, heart pounding in her chest, skin as white as snow, eyes widened with fear. The sheets clenched to her wet flesh, mattress undoubtedly wet as well. Removing the covers and swivelling round to sit on the edge of the bed she sighed and buried here face in her hands, again unable to weep, she can't remember what she dreamed about, all she knows is that it is dark and evil. "it's just a dream, it's just a dream, just a dream" she repeats until her heart beats normally once more. she looks up at her clock '3.00 am. 'Same time as last night, same dream, same nothingness, same horrid feeling when I wake' she thinks to herself. Sighing once more she lifts herself from the bed, removing the dampened bed sheets and throwing them in front of the washing basket. Calie ran her hand across the surface of her mattress "oh great!" she says sarcastically. Calie then began lifting her mattress when "BANG! BANG!" She dropped the mattress and opened the door to a very sleepy, pissed off flatmate "Ellie?"  
"again, really!?"Ellie folded here arms and gave out a little huff. "once in a while I can put up with that, but not once a night"  
"Sorry Ellie" Calie could see the apology meant nothing to Ellie, she had her ranting head on.  
"this is getting ridicules it's the third time this week you've kept me awake with your screaming random crap, keep it up and I'll have to complain to Dan about it!" she began to tap her foot on the floor  
"No offence but it's not something I can control, I don't get any sleep either you know Ellie"  
Ellie began to boil and her face curl "you need to see a shrink, there's something really wrong with you, I've known you for about 1 year and a half now and you've never screamed as much as you have the past couple of nights" Ellie puts comforting hand on Calie's shoulder "Oh my goodness, you're soaking wet, and freezing" Calie moves her shoulder away from Ellie's hand.  
"I'll be fine, I'm sorry for the noise" Calie steps back and begins to close the door, Ellie turns and makes her way back down the stairs, "Calie?"  
"yes?" Calie says quietly poking her head out the gap in the door.  
"who's Snape?"  
"I...I don't know" and with that closes the door on her inquisitive flatmate. 'Snape' she whispers images, and events flooded into her head, a tear fell from her eye, Calie wiped it away and shook her head, she had no idea why she was sad, he's just a character from her dreams. Some figment of her imagination. He had been with her all her life growing inside her dreams. An imaginary friend, in a world of magic and mystery. She quite enjoyed dreaming of him, not only because these were the dreams she could remember, but because over the years she had gone to feel for him, she knew him, his life, his pain, his sorrow. "stop" she shook Snape to the back of her head, such things are not important, right now Calie had a mattress to flip and a nice long shower to have.

Calie managed to have a good three hours of undisturbed sleep before Peaches, a light brown bullmastiff from next door began to bark at one of the many cats we have on our street. Today it was Ashbit, a big, fat, fluffy, grey Chartreux. Sitting on the 8' brick wall dividing the street from the garden. Wagging his tail on Peaches side of the fence. Teasing Peaches as he tries to jump up and grab Ashbit. "erg" Calie rubbed her forehead, slowly began to get out of bed and make her way to the Kitchens medical cupboard. Pouring herself a small glass of cold water from the dispenser in the fridge, she heard a knock at the door. "Oh Hi George, bit early for you"  
"Yer got to cover Nigel's shift again"  
"Again...you make sure you get those days back, you could have an all round trip of the world the amount of cover days you've done" They laughed, Gouge reached into his mail bag pulling out a small bunch of mail for Calie. "Are you all right Calie, no offence but you look a little drained"  
"I'm fine, just stressing finding a job after college, you know what its like, they all want experience but you can't get it unless you work"  
"It's an endless spiral, I'm sure you'll find something, people have always got to eat" George offers a comforting smile and tap on the shoulder. Calie would usually invite him in for a cup of tea and a couple of bic-ies but as he's covering there's no invitation today. Just a pleasant goodbye and a chins up from George as he makes his way back down the stairs to the exit the building.

George Is a lovely man, polite, kind and caring, he'd been the post man here for years, Calie has known him since she first moved in just over tow years ago. He was surprised to find some one so young living on their own, He later found out about Calie history and what circumstances lead her to be in this flat all on her loan some. George was always worried about her, when she first moved in he'd brought her a book shelf for all her books. He'd even brought her a artist set of pencils for her birthday. "amazing, you should sell some of these, forget cooking" he had told her one year, she loved her drawings to much to do that. It was a way of remembering parts of her dreams, she could not remember all of it, but faces and characters. she could all way produce on paper. " what about this guy?" George asked "you've got a tone of this guy, who is he?"  
"no one, just a character I came up with one day"  
"he looks sad, empty, I love how much detail you've put in the eyes, its creepy they look real" George had stumbled on to a drawing or two of Snape, Calie could not remember why he was so sad, but his eyes were something she loved to draw, so dark, empty, yet hiding something a secret so powerful it breaks her heart every time she tries to think of it. She'd framed that particular peace and hung it above her bed site table. George was the farther Calie never had, but she never told him about her dreams about the world of magic, broom sticks,spell and potions.

After Calie had looked through the letters she placed them in a bowl in front of the hall mirror and mad her way back in to the kitchen, after taking the paracetamol to cure her killer head ache she awoke with, she began to wash the dishes she'd left last night. After which Classic FM went on and she slunk into her purple and silver flower pattern arm chair that felt like it hugged her derrière every time she sat down. Calie would spend hours sat there reading, science books, crime drama, fiction, she even had the occasional love story. But that would not be the case today. Shed barely started reading Conan Doyle's Hound of the Baskervilles before being disturbed by a tap from the kitchen window, it was just by chance she'd heard it Richard Wagner's ride of the Valkyries was just dying out on the radio. She jumped slightly "what the?" turned saw nothing at first, then there it was on the floor, an envelope, in a creamy parchment with a red seal on the back. She placed her marker in the book, placed the book on the chair and made her way over to the mysterious envelope. The closer she got the more familiar the envelope became. She looked at the Hogwarts logo and seal on the back, unimpressed at this overly detailed prank someone was playing on here. She flip the letter over and her full name, address and room number were on the front. Calie looked out the window but finding nothing but clear sky's and a bird of some sort flying of into the distance. She was about to throw the letter in the bin when her door went, expecting it to be Ellie, Lee or most probably Thomas from the first floor, she stomped to the door,letter in hand, rant ready. She flung the door open "d-"she froze for Calie was not met by Thomas, Lee or Ellie, But a man, a tall dark haired man dressed in black, a man with dark brown eyes that captivate her from first glance, he stood there emotionless, exactly how she would of imaged him before she could think any further in the matter, her world blurred into darkness as she fainted falling backwards as stiff as a plank.


	2. Magic

**_Hello again_**

_thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter and has decided to return for more. I had real difficulty starting this one of, took me ages. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next instalment, though a bit lengthy. Oh and just to say if you see a lot of comers in Snape's speech. I put them there to give the reader the idea that he pauses like Mr Rickman dose, though if you would prefer I don't please comment and I will remove them._  
_Again I have to say that I do not own any Harry Potter characters used in this story. Just borrowing_

* * *

**Magic**

While Calie lay there unconscious on her hall floor, she began to have another of her dreams. Cloud after cloud flew past her, wind roaring in her ears as the speed in which she was travelling grew and continued to do so until she came across a black cloud of smoke, with long thin, ribbon like tendrils coming out of it, as it twirled and flapped in the air. It sounded like a flag, flapping in the harsh wind. The black smoke began to lower out of the clouds, flying over large building, houses and streets filled with people who were all oblivious to its presence. It took Calie a few seconds to realise that the city she was travelling over was her home town, lower the cloud went, finally reaching street level, as it did so a foot emerged from the smoke, then another and begin to step forward. The smoke soon resembled a body moving towards the entrance to her flat, the last thing to materialise from the smoke was a long black cloak and a face. 'Severus Snape is out side my flat, what the... what sort of dream is this' Calie thought to her self as Snape looked at the buzzer labels on the side of the entrance. Running his finger down all the names and stopping at hers. He tried to open the door but it was locked. The only people who can get in are the tenants, cleaners and the postal worker. This was no problem for the Hogwarts Potions Professor, he reach into his sleeve to get his wand and with one simple wave the door opened for him. "muggle doors, ha" he snarled as he flung open the door and stomped up stairs. Snape reaches Calie's door and the dream begins to fade back into darkness.

Snape rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow slightly at the fainted girl, sighed waved his wand and Calie began to levitate of the floor, He moved her backwards towards her bed. As Snape stepped into Calie's flat he heard a clucking of bags and a shockingly load gasp, he shot round to find Ellie standing in the hall with her mouth wide open and her shopping rolling around on the floor. She began to point then scream, but Snape pointed his wand at her and said "obliviate" Ellie's face blanked and she lowered her hand. Snape's long black cloak swushed as he headed back into Calie's flat and closed the door behind him. Snape felt uneasy being in someone's house uninvited, the fact that he was just spotted by a muggle did not help either. Snape stood over the girl, questions rolled around in Snape's head, 'who was this girl Dumbledore needed?, was this her?, she's not 11, why is she so special? How is she going to study magic?'. Raising his gaze to look around the flat for the nearest water source, he stumbled upon a framed picture of him. A look of bewilderment struck his face. It was a sketch of him, but slightly older, more wrinkles and cracks in his flesh, his eyes full of such sadness. Snape reached out to touch the picture and for a spilt second while his finger ran down the pictures face he felt overwhelmed with emotion and one word repeated in his head 'always' he whispered before realizing what he had just said, whipping his hand away from the picture he looked at the girl once more. 'how could she know his face? He did not know hers, is this why Dumbledore had sent Him?' all questions could be answered when the girl awoke. He placed tow fingers upon Calie's neck checking her pulse and breathing. Satisfied with his diagnostic evaluation that the girl had just fainted and was now asleep he walked over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for when she awoke. When by the sink Snape felt as if he was being watched, but when he looked outside he saw nothing. 'who else was looking for this girl and what made her so special' Snape thought as he placed the glass on the bedside table reached into his cloak and brought out a small green glass vial, as he released the lid a small 'aah' whisper came from the bottle. He poured two tiny drops into the glass, stirred it with his finger and waited.

"erg" Calie groaned as she slowly began to awaken from her slumber. "my head" she slowly sat upright against the wall rubbing the back of her head were it hit the door frame as she fell backwards. Snape cleared his throat to announce his presence to the girl. She froze instantly and slowly turned her head to face Snape. Shock struck the girls face but no scream came from her lips. She just lay there wide-eyed in disbelief. Snape looks at the girl unimpressed by the over-importance that Dumbledore had place on her. He was also angry that he had to be the one to go on this little errand of his. In a dark, harsh velvet voice Snape said "drink the water, it will help". Calie had heard Snape voice a thousand times in her head, but this was the first time she had actually heard, heard it, it was exactly how she'd imagined it, dark, harsh, velvet to her earlobes, without feeling but a huge sense of wisdom behind it to, it was so much more alluring to hear now. The shock had faded from her face, she took a few sips from the glass. Real or not she did feel a little better "Severus...are you real?"  
"Of course I'm real, you stupid girl, do you think I'd be standing here if I were not?" He Looked at her with a raised eye brown. "No need to be that harsh about it..." Calie answers, slightly taken back by the way he had spoken to her. "not that I would expect anything less from you Severus" Calie turned round now sitting on the edge of her bed. "My name is Sir or Professor. How, do you know me?!" Snape's face was sharp and stern, the kind he'd use to scare the truth from a first year student, but Calie wasn't scared. She was obviously having a mental breakdown and was now imagining someone from her head, some one with a strong enough personality to appear in solid form, and send her of the edge of reality. "If I'm going to have a mental break down by imagining some one from my head, I mize as well make it so real that I lose all grip on reality and go fully coo-coo." Calie smiles at Snape and continues to drink the water. "is that were you got that?!..your head" Snape points at the Sketch of him hanging on the wall  
"yes... do you like it?" Calie slips slowly in to madness as she happily wanders to the sink to wash her cup giggling and smiling. Snape is angry at the girls easy dismissal of him. This was not a joke, this was his life or at least, it was his face on the wall of a girl he had never met before. Dumbledore wanted this girl any means necessary, the idea of using 'Petrificus Totalus' was becoming more likely, though Dumbledore would frown upon it so, he would try one last time to convince the girl."I'm not, from your head, Miss Gates, I can assure you, I'm quite real"  
"Really? Because that's what someone from my head would say... That their real, then provide proof while I slowly lose my mind, I'm going to wake up any minuet now and this would have been another one of my wired dreams"  
"This, is not a dream Miss Gates." Snape shows Calie the Hogwarts letter "read it!" Snape floated the envelope over to Calie "this is insane, this can't be real, your from my dreams this is insane" she began to walk around in a circle waving her hands around repeating how unlikely all this was. "this is crazy, I'm crazy, magic ha." she placed her hands on her head and continued to paced the kitchen leaving the envelope floating in mid-air. "wait!" Calie shouts, freezing on the spot. She puts out her left arm and pinched the pale white flesh, with her finger nail "ouch!" Snape just stood there wondering if all Muggles acted in such strange ways. If they did then it was probably best to prohibit breeding with such a particular type of people. "Are you 'quite' finished, acting like a fool?"  
"That hurt... this is not a dream...your real...!" Calie stood there gob smacked she inhaled deeply and shouted "Oh My Gosh! your real"  
"Yes, I think we've establish that by now" Snape walks closer to Calie taking hold of the envelope raising it up to her face. "Read". Snape had harsh, rough skin that sent a warm tickle through Calie's body as their finger came into contact. "hum... your hands are a lot warmer than I imagined"

Snape had always been cold to everyone he came into contact with at Hogwarts, students feared him, they avoided him when ever possible. Moved out the way, as he walked the corridors cape flailing behind him. This is why it shocked Calie to find out that he was warm, she had expected his temperature to match his cold, emotionless, dark self. If anyone could get this close to him, then they would not fear him, they may pity him. Maybe that's why he never let anyone that close. They would find a fragile, heartfelt man underneath his black cloak. But she knew his secret, she knew his story, she knew him, all of him. She may have just realized that Snape may not have needed to know what she thought of his temperature. Snape snapped away his hand and fround at Calie. She blushed, blinked and opened the letter before she would say anything else that could embarrass them both further.

Her eyes races left to right. She looked at Snape then back to the letter, raised her eyebrow before saying "really? I've been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...School!" she stared at Snape waiting for a replay, but one did not come so she carried on "I'm 18, I haven't been in school for two years. Now you want me to go back with a bunch of kids!" she shook her head "why, why me, why now,?" Calie began to speak with lightning speed. "you could of just let me carry on my life not knowing about any of this... yer surely I would eventual lose my mind with all the sleepless night and crazy dream's, which" she pauses for breath "makes sense now with the hole magic thing, how come you did not send me one of these when I was a kid?"  
"Dreams? What short of dreams?" Snape asked suspiciously. Calie thought carefully about what she was about to say 'hey Snape I've spent my life dreaming about yours', that would just be to weird, meeting someone who knows your entail life without even meeting up for a cup of tea. But how am I going to explain. "It's hard to explain really,I don't really have dreams there more like nightmares. Most of them I don't remember, the ones I do are so horrifying I wake up in a cold sweet and apparently I scream a lot too. I sometimes dream about thing before they happen, I've been branded a freak most of my life." Calie missed the part where she dreams of Snape's life. Snape moves closer to her, interested about this girl, that Dumbledore had sent him to collect. Very small peace's of Dumbledore's puzzle began to fit together in Snape's head. "What happens in these dreams?"  
"I get flashing images, loud screams and a green flash of light. There's a face or at least I think it's a face. Its skin is pale, dis-coloured , dis-figured, terrifying face in a black cloak made from smoke, surrounded by skeletons all laughing as he goes about conducting his business... Dose any of this make sense? Coz you know, your here sooooo, this other person has to be right?"  
"hum" Snape looked Calie up and down but gave no further answer apart from a hum. So Calie just continued to read the letter

"Dragon hide gloves!.. Book of spells!... a wand? were am I suppose to find all this Severus? Coz I most certain that I wont find this in my local"  
"When you address me, you will address me as -"  
"Professor or Sir, yup sorry"  
"you will find all, Hogwarts essentials in Diagon A-" Snape once again had the feeling that they were being watched. "Ally"The old rusty stairs outside the kitchen window rattled. 'meow' a grey and black striped tabby cat had made its way on to the window perch outside Calie's window 'meow' the cat wiped its paw at the window "aww what a cutie, here little kitty I'll let you in"  
" Miss Gates, that's not-" Snape began  
"Oh don't be so cold Sn...Professor, it probably want some milk" Calie unlatched the window and opened it for the tabby cat. 'meow' the Cat stepped on to the window sill and leaped off onto the floor, but as it did so the cats features began to change and its body morphed it to a woman in a green velvet cloak with a long black hat that crunches at the end. Calie stood there mouth against the floor for a few seconds then Smiles and says "that was bloody brilliant!"  
"thanks you Miss Gates, Professor McGonagall at your service" said the Professor in a well pronounced Scottish accent, as she held out her hand for Calie to shake. Snape looks less than impressed "Has Dumbledore sent you here to spy?"  
"No Severus he sent me as back up, there are curtain undesirables looking for her as well as Dumbledore. They know were she lives, we need to move quickly"  
"erm, hello she has a name, and she is still in the room, just thought I'd let you know"Calie says sarcastic.  
"of course dear." McGonagall placed a hand on Calie's shoulder "though it is perative that in these next few moments you do as we say, it could save your life"  
"What, how am I in danger, who are these undesirables, what's going on, no one has actually told me anything, apart from he whole I'm going to Hogwarts thing, which by the way is totally insane. Well?" Professor McGonagall looks at Snape, Snape at McGonagall, then they both look at Calie. "Do you have a trunk?" McGonagall asks  
"Trunk? I don't own a car so no"  
"No, No I mean something to put your belonging in"  
"Oh, like a suitcase, yer up on top of the wardrobe"  
"Then, I suggest you start packing Miss Gates" says Snape. If Calie were a child then she may have giggled at Snape saying her name, like a young girl with a school girl crush. Snape's voice had always been sinfully appealing to her, His voice is silky but with a resonant timber that turns every syllable into a pleasing full-body experiences. Though she may not of giggled, she did blush as she turned towards the wardrobe to get her suitcase, she began to imagine Snape whisper here name gently in here ear whilst he stood behind her slowly placing bits of her hair behind her ear, each time the warm, harsh flesh of his finger came into contact with the top of her ear, a desire would erupt from with in her body, making her very core melt.'wow, what am I thinking about, I've got dodgy folk after me, and all I can think about is how sensual Snape saying my name would be, get a grip Calie...Oh crap, I'm not packing. Grate I'm just standing here looking at my suitcase' She coughs unzips her suitcase and flips open the lid. Whiles opening the first draw of her wardrobe it dawned on her that she most probably wont be coming back "what will happen to all of my things?" She turns to the professors "if I did come back it would not be for half a year, which by then my land lord would have sold this place to someone else"  
"It's hard to say as we have never had to do anything like this before in the history of Hogwarts" McGonagall says worryingly "though I'm sure Dumbledore has something in mind, Right Severus?" She looked to Snape for support  
"yes" they needed the girl to hurry stop questioning, pack and leave, she needed to forget her muggle life. Forget what she could and disappear.  
"one word answer, grate" with a disappointing sigh, Calie returned to her Packing.

* * *

_It was much longer than I had anticipated, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it, more chapters on the way. Don't forget to comment. _


End file.
